The New Girl
by StoriesOfStuff
Summary: This is a story about an odd girl that has joined Survey Corps. Eren has caught intrest in her, but will that change when she unleashes her secret to him? 3rd person "T" For humor, scary scenes, No CUSSES
1. Prologue

Prologue

The blonde-haired girl sat on a tree trunk worn away from years of precipitation. She gazed at the fire dancing in the wind, holding the past memories of scars. She leaned over her body, her hands resting between her legs and fingers intertwined. Her long, light-blue nightgown was ragged, the end swaying in the wind. She unlocked her fingers and held a frail, scarred hand, with fingernails resembling daggers. She clenched it in a fist, making sure she didn't dig her nails into her skin. Glossy blue eyes stared up from her hand and to the fire, illuminating the scene around her to make the 5 meter trees seem like dark, endless poles ripping through fragile green leaves. She looked behind her to her ancient green tent with a blue wing and white wing icon she spotted and "borrowed." She heard a thump and swung her head left to the sound, noticing it was just an apple that fell. A squirrel darted down and struggled to grip the apple with little fangs.

The blonde stood and casually strolled over to the squirrel, who was now looking up at her with dark marbles. She bent down and picked up the apple, placing it in the squirrel home of her friend. The tan squirrel darted up the tree and looked down to her.

"That's the fifth time you dropped an apple, Ulysses," she stated, placing her hands on her hips. The night sky's moon illuminated through the trees to make the squirrel glow like a god.

"Why Diana, it's not my fault I have stubby arms," the girl said in a deeper voice, as if making the squirrel talk. She laughed kindheartedly. She made a "shoo" signal at her old friend, who disappeared at the gesture. She sighed and sat back down on the log, looking at her hand, which held the marks of her nails digging into her skin when she...

Well...

That's a secret only she knows.


	2. Chapter 1: The Clearing

Eren's hair whipped past his face and the wind whistled in his ear as he heard the clomp of about 20 horse's hooves against the ground. The Survey Corps were patrolling through the apple tree forest to see if there were too many or too little titans. So far there was normal: About ten titans four meter class through eight meter class. The apple tree forest was where the smaller titans roamed. The Corps came at the time where the titans were sluggish and half-blind, dawn. He was at the very back.

Eren squinted against the wind and looked above the apple trees. He caught something off: a wisp of smoke hovering in a strait line above the trees.

"Err, Erwin? I think that someone's in here!" he screamed to their commander, who rode on a horse in front of Levi and Zoe/Hanji. Erwin threw a backwards glance above the tree and halted his horse suddenly, making all the other horses rear up on their hind legs or screech to a stop. It got silent except for the few whinnies of horses and whispers among the crowd.

"Change of plans, we're going to see who," he called out, and whipped his reins, turning towards the smoke. The whole crowd flooded behind him. Eren was cautious and swerved around sudden trees in his path. Erwin called for a halt and hopped off his horse. "We're walking from this point on. It's too dangerous."

Eren and the others dismounted and followed Erwin into the depths of the forest, the springy grass turning into a path ahead, Eren being the last one to walk upon this path. The call of birds and hum of wind were the only noises other than the stomping of boots. Connie groaned as he yanked his foot from mud.

It was about a five minute walk until they came upon a circular clearing, with a smoking fire pit and a Survey Corps tent occupying the area.

"Everyone stay back and get ready to fight if we have to," Erwin stated loudly. Everyone braced themselves, preparing to yank their swords from their 3dmg. Erwin approached the tent boldly and held out a hand, pulling away the flap from the tent as large as him. He gazed inside with a stoic expression. "It's just a girl."

Everyone whispered and approached, tossing over eachother to stare at a girl inside the tent, laying on ancient blankets with a pillow. Eren felt his heart sink and pound loudly inside him when he caught sight of her pale face. She lay on her side, the blanket not even over her, to reveal a worn nightgown. Her hair was like silk, fine and thin, shimmering from the sudden light that flooded in. Everyone held their breath as her eyelids twitched and peeled apart. Her eyes were the bluest of blue, as if looking into them would catch you in a trance. They were huge like saucers- too.

"G'morning, Ulysses," she moaned, sitting up and rubbing one eye with a clenched fist, long fingernails like daggers poking from them. "You woke me up early." She yawned and stretched her arms, only to stop mid-stretch and stare at the crowd of people upon her. Her thin lips made a perfect "o" shape, her eyes widened and flickering.

"GAHH!" she wailed, flinging herself back and tucking herself as quickly as possible under her blanket. "Don't kill me! I'm sorry! I saw the tent and I just couldn't-"

"Calm yourself," Erwin said, climbing into the tent on all fours and grabbing the shivering pile of girl. She pulled her cover down from her eyes which were tearing up in fright. She gasped as Erwin grasped the blanket and tried to tug it down.

"No! No! Nonononononononono," she muffled under the blanket she held a firm grip on. Erwin sighed outwardly and pulled down the blanket, only to be greeted by claws upon his face as she pushed everyone out of the way and darted towards a tree. She gripped it and whispered into the bark. A tan squirrel with a long white stripe darted from the leaves above and stared at the girl. He chirped and reached a paw out, gently tapping her shoulder. The whole Survey Corps was frozen in shock next to the tent, while Hanji was pressing an emergency rag against the claw marks on Erwin's face. Eren stared at her.

Eren felt a shove on his back and turned around to look up to Jean. He whistled innocently. Eren groaned and stepped forward quietly to the girl, staring at the barely-shorter girl. He held out a hesitant hand and hovered it above her shoulder, sending a glance to everyone behind him, who held flabbergasted expressions-except for Levi, of course. He gulped and dropped his hand so it made contact with her shoulder. She was warm against him. She shivered and stared behind her with a scared look. He smiled sheepishly.

"Nooooo! Don't hurt meeeee-" she cried, falling on the ground and flinging an arm above her face as if to block off a punch. Eren stepped back and frowned.

He smirked and crossed his arms, staring down to the shivering girl. "What makes you think we would hurt you?" She wiped her arm across her nose and stared at him.

"I took your tent, you have the same birdie icon on your capes," she murmured. Eren smiled warmly and held out a hand to her. She stared at the hand and propped herself up on her elbows, holding out one hand. She was about to grip his hand, but pulled back. "I don't want help... Please go away," she said, pulling herself to her legs. Eren frowned and backed up to his group, who now held normal glances. "My name is Diana, just in case you want to know. Now please go away, I don't want to hurt you..."

Eren glanced around to the crowd behind him, who nodded, shook their head, and did everything else.

"Fine, we'll leave you alone," Erwin said suddenly and strolled the way they came, throwing a backwards glance. "Come on, let's go."

The group began to leave, leaving only Eren and Diana standing still.

"I'm Eren," he said, standing strait but letting his shoulders sag. Diana just stared at him with sorrowful eyes. He waited for reaction, but got none, so he just sighed outwardly and tucked his hands into his pockets, exiting the clearing.

He felt two blue orbs burn into the back of his neck before entering the trees and vanishing from sight.


End file.
